


Dinner Time

by PorcelainLove



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladio doesn't like red anymore, Ignis is scary in the kitchen, Jokes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Obliviousness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: "Are you hungry?"“Starving.” Gladio let his eyes roam over Ignis’s naked torso, not lingering in one spot for too long.  Ignis was preoccupied with making dinner so Gladio wasn’t worried about getting caught.  He let his eyes alight on a dusky nipple, followed the curve of a pec down to a previously unseen mole that he suddenly ached to taste…Yeah, he had it pretty bad.  Ignis, on the other hand, was oblivious to everything not dinner related (at the moment) and Gladio-related (in general).  It sucked ass.





	Dinner Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. I pounded it out in about an hour because I'm a monster who loves writing weird shit. Sorry not sorrrrrrrrry~

“Are you hungry?”

The question seemed innocent, _was_ innocent, but Gladio couldn’t get his mind out of the gutter.  Especially not when Ignis asked it with that tone of voice, and wearing what amounted to as close to nudity as he could get.

“Starving.” Gladio let his eyes roam over Ignis’s naked torso, not lingering in one spot for too long.  Ignis was preoccupied with making dinner so Gladio wasn’t worried about getting caught.  He let his eyes alight on a dusky nipple, followed the curve of a pec down to a previously unseen mole that he suddenly ached to taste…

Yeah, he had it pretty bad.  Ignis, on the other hand, was oblivious to everything not dinner related (at the moment) and Gladio-related (in general).  It sucked ass.

Gladio knew he should offer to help Ignis out, at least start washing the dishes or go get a clean shirt for the advisor to wear since he spilled something on his other one.  Pity.  And then Ignis couldn’t find his apron.  Such a shame that that desired piece of attire was nowhere in sight.  And if Gladio may have been the cause of its current predicament (stuffed in a bag under the sink), then he would have never admitted it.

If Ignis wanted dinner to be ready in time, and there’s no chance Mr. Perfect would have it any other way, cooking shirtless was his only option.

And what a beautiful option it was.

Ignis turned his back to Gladio and bent down to get something from a drawer.  He seemed to have some trouble finding what he was looking for because it took him a bit and somehow resulted in his ass in the air.  Not that Gladio was complaining because damn.  Just, _damn._

Although Gladio ended up having do to a little subtle wiggling in order to hide just how much he was enjoying the picture.

Gladio also noticed those two little dimples at the base of Ignis’s spine that he’s always lusted after.  Finding erogenous zones was a favourite pastime of his.  Not to mention…. Oh shit, Ignis said something.

“Hrrrwhat?” Gladio asked, as articulate as he can be in this situation.

“I said,” Ignis repeated, straightening himself up and turning to face Gladio in the process. “Do you like it hot?”

He couldn’t possibly be doing this by accident.  Seriously, what man could do this do a fellow human being without any sympathy or even small amount of pity?

“Do I ever, Iggy. Like isn’t even the right word, love would be more accurate.”  If eye-rolling were something you could hear, Gladio’s pretty sure the apartment would be echoing with the sound right about now.

Ignis fiddled around with a few more things while Gladio pretended he was paying attention and not staring at his friend like he was the most delectable man he’d ever seen in his life.  And then regretting that action because Ignis _was_ a friend, and it was not kind or polite or _decent_ to ogle him like he was an object on display.  This crisis of conscious took a little while to work through but it felt like only seconds passed before Ignis was placing a steaming bowl of something in front of Gladio’s face.

“Here we are.  Dinner is served.  Eat up while it’s still hot, I’ll be back as soon as I find something to wear.” And with that, the man was gone – poof-ed into the bedroom like a damn magician while Gladio tried desperately not to think about how vibrantly red his food was and how the steam wafting up made his eyes water.  Less in a good way and more in a _holy shit this could burn a hole through adamantite._

Ignis really was oblivious if he took all of Gladio’s comments to be just about food.  It was almost enough to make Gladio laugh a bit through his tears (if he wanted to risk inhaling the hazardous scent below).  He hadn’t even taken a bite and his brow was already sweating.  Heck, his balls were clenched up for fuck’s sake.

But Iggy made it for him, for Gladio, for a good _friend_ and not enjoying it to the last drop would be rude and impolite and _holy shit this should be labelled hazardous material_.

“Is something the matter?”

And temptation in human form was back with a vengeance.  Gladio could feel the presence behind him, looming, anxious to see the meal he prepared with such care and diligence swallowed down as it should be.  He might have imagined it but Ignis almost sounded hurt to see that Gladio hadn’t already started.

Gladio picked up the nearby spoon and dragged it through the crimson liquid before slowly, steadily, terrifyingly bringing it to his lips.

It tasted like fire.  If he ever gave Ifrit a blowjob, this is what he would expect the outcome to be.  Molten pain, throbbing pain, and… yeah, just a heck of a lot of pain.  It was useless, impossible, no point in even trying at this stage – throwing in the towel and begging for mercy seemed good right about now.

“Iggy, I’m sorry.  I just can’t—“ By the time he turned around, fully expecting to see Ignis with his hands on his hips and a disappointed look on his face, his brain went from full throttle to dying sputter.

Because Ignis certainly found something unexpected to wear.

His birthday suit, to be totally accurate.  And damn if it didn’t suit Iggy to a T.  Muscles on full display, all those imperfections like scars and moles visible to the naked eye rather than just to Gladio’s imagination. And that little treasure trail… He stopped himself from looking any further but it was very, very hard.  Everything was.

“ _Fuck…_ ” It just slipped out but it seemed the perfect word for just this situation.

Ignis smiled, a wicked little grin that Gladio had never seen before.  He liked it.  He liked it a lot.

“We’ve been dancing around each other long enough, wouldn’t you agree?” Ignis was clearly not ashamed of his body, and Gladio couldn’t fault him for that at all. “Not to mention… I’m starving.  Any advice on what could fill me up?”

Fleet footed for the first time in his life, Gladio pulled himself off the stool and stumbled, in what he hoped was a charming and attractive way, before he let Ignis lead him away. 

No, none of this was done by accident or pity, and Ignis was most definitely the best actor Gladio had ever had the honor of meeting.

And as the bowl of red death sat cooling away on the counter, Gladio satisfied himself with something else _much_ more appetizing.

And if anything, a thousand times hotter.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Gladio to death but I have this head-cannon that he's a weakling when it comes to spicy food. I feel you, big boy, I feel you.
> 
> This is also somewhat edited and somewhat... not so if you find any glaring errors or inconsistencies lemme know please! <3


End file.
